


Three times I thought of you.

by BAEWIND



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Based on three times Aranea thought of ravus, F/M, Mentioned arranged marriage between Noct and Ravus, an rp prompt i'm proud of I get
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 19:20:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13417941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BAEWIND/pseuds/BAEWIND
Summary: Three times Aranea Highwind thought of Ravus Nox Fleuret.





	Three times I thought of you.

i.

You suit white. It's an errant thought that catches me off guard during a meeting — you’re tense and you look like you’d rather be anywhere else but in that stuffy little room listening to the chancellor pick verbal chunks out of Iedolas and the emperor attempt to regain his composure long enough to get through the summary and briefing. It’s hard for me to focus when the light catches you just so,   like you were born to be cloaked in sunlight for you to become radiant, were I more poetic there would be poems written about it, I’m sure, but I’ve never been one for flowery words or flattery.  You probably expect me to look away when you glance my way, but we both know that I am so unimaginably cocky and liable to take the turned backs of the emperor and the chancellor as the means to silently complain with a drag of my palm down my face and a roll of my eyes.  you try to look unamused when you look away, but I notice the slightest twitch of your lips and find myself smiling to myself.

ii.  
Your betrothed has a habit of running his mouth,   a bottle of brandy passed between us and suddenly I’m thinking about our mortality and how long we have to live ours, and how you once told me that our lives aren’t our own to live.    I disagreed,   I still disagree,  but the more of you royals I meet, the more I feel the urge to give you guys a good shake to rattle some sense into you.  Maybe I don’t want to believe it because you’ve dug your way under my skin like a parasite and you’re poisoning my flesh and my blood until I can feel nothing else. You burn like sulphuric acid in my veins and I can’t get you out.    Noctis has noticed, and maybe that’s why we’re drunk and weeping like two school kids with broken hearts   :    drowning our misery for what will never be ours.  Noctis is a good kid,   you’d be good for one another.

iii.  
I tell you that I’m leaving and against my better judgement I ask you to come with me  /   see the want in your eyes and it wars with the burden of responsibility  (  you act like it’s just how life is and if I hear that one more time I’m going to  SCREAM until my lungs collapse  ). Your mind takes no prisoners,   yet it sheds enough blood that in the absence of calamity the poppy seeds take root like macabre reminders of what you could have had.   oh if heartstrings could be played like a violin, I was certain that mine would be weeping.  even as I call you a coward. I am angry, I am livid, I am so selfishly heartbroken   —   cold, cruel, merciless  :  it’s the gods’ way of laughing in my face for my lack of piety, I can feel it. it’s the last thing I ever say to you and I regret those words every damned day of my life, yet you don’t live long enough to hear my apologies.   I really fucked us up, didn’t I  ?

 

**Author's Note:**

> It's okay, I'm dead inside already and we all know it.


End file.
